


It's my party (and I'll cry if I want to)

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [9]
Category: AFI, Dear Boy
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Davey is a slut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey has a following, and so does Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's my party (and I'll cry if I want to)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - Hanging out with friends.

Nils has his knees drawn up to his chest and a beer jammed between them. Davey watches him try repeatedly to get the contents from the bottle without tipping it, and ultimately failing. "Babe, pick it up."

"Can't feel my hands," Nils slurs, lifting his head slowly to look at Davey. "Dave, Davey, can't feel my hands." He giggles, runs his tongue around the ring of the bottle neck.

"That's because you're paralytic," Davey says, "maybe you've had enough?"

Nils doesn't look at him, fixes his eyes on Adam instead. "And maybe you should stop talking to me before your boyfriend kills me."

Davey sighs. "It doesn't have to be like this, Nils."

"No, you're right - you didn't have to invite him."

"He's my best friend."

"And it's my fucking birthday party, you asshole. I swear, if I could make a fist I'd punch you in the dick."

Davey tries not to laugh but it's hard. He covers his mouth with his hand and feigns a coughing fit. "I'm sorry, babe."

Nils looks at him and it is the look of someone broken. "Don't," he says. "Don't."

Across the room Adam watches them with a guarded expression, only half listening to what Hunter is saying to him until a hand clicks their fingers in front of his face. 

"Earth to Spaceman Carson," Hunter says, "come in Spaceman."

"Sorry. What?"

"Why don't you go over there if you're so absorbed in it?"

"I trust Davey," Adam says, though his body language suggests otherwise. 

"No, you don't. And I don't blame you. And I doubt he does. I mean...who here has he not fucked?" 

Adam casts his gaze around the room. He doesn't know everyone personally, more by-proxy from being with Davey, and most of them have been with Davey in one way or another. He turns to Hunter. "What about you?"

Hunter laughs. "Don't even suggest it."

"That's not an answer," Adam presses. 

"No. I haven't fucked your boyfriend. I have a wife."

Across the room Jade joins the scene of Nils and Davey on the couch and whispers something in Davey's ear. "That doesn't stop everyone," Adam says. 

Hunter nudges him with his elbow. "Stop it. You're just gonna rot this relationship from the inside out if you keep this up. You can either go and get him, go home, or you can just stand here being miserable. Either way, just shut up because seriously..."

Adam glances at him then back at Davey. He is still sitting beside Nils on the couch, talking to Jade who is sitting on the arm beside him. AJ walks past and Davey reaches out to slap his ass and Adam has had enough. He crosses the room, brushing shoulders with Davey's conquests, and stops at the couch. 

Nils visibly cowers. If Adam didn't know just how horribly Davey had treat the boy he would have told him to grow a pair. He reaches out and takes the bottle from between Nils' knees, setting it down on the floor. "Happy birthday," he says softly. He turns to Davey and says, "We're going."

"What? Why?"

"Because. Come on."

Davey looks between Jade and Nils and then back at Adam, holding out his hand. Adam pulls him to his feet and lets go, giving him the choice to follow him or not as he leaves.

And just as Nils or Jade or AJ or any of the others would have followed Davey, he scurries after Adam with his head down.


End file.
